The Microscopy Service and Equipment Core continues to support each ofthe projects with electron microscopy, confocal microscopy, and digital fluorescence microscopy equipment, services, and support. Users are trained in confocal and fluorescence microscope use, sample preparation, and image analysis. Ultrastructural analysis of cells and tissues is performed by traditional embedded section and embedment-free transmission electron microscopy, and by scanning electron microscopy. High resolution electron microscopic immuno-localization of proteins with colloidal gold coupled second antibodies is performed on embedded and resinless sections. Proteins and nucleic acids are localized in three dimensions by confocal microscopy, or alternatively image stack deconvolution. Live cell microscopy is performed to achieve the biochemical characterization of macromolecular assembly; PRAP measures binding kinetics while FRET can establish complex composition. The capability for long-term time lapse experiments is offered. The Microscopy Core offers hardware, software, and training for image processing and analysis.